Twisted Foxy
Twisted Foxy the Pirate is one of the secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is an alternative counterpart to Foxy the Pirate and is one of the twisted animatronics created by William Afton. Appearance Twisted Foxy's hand is covered by the animatronic suit. The right hand is replaced with a sharp mutations hook, like his original counterpart. He has two sets of razor-sharp teeth. Unlike his nightmare counterpart, the half of his muzzle is completely intact. He sports with a square-shaped black nose. The upper part of his eye-sockets is wide. The material above his metallic, orange eyes has completely rotted away. There's a large rip on the top right side of his face. Large portions of his ears are absent as well. The Twisted Ones Created by Charlotte's sensory overload, he is a Hallucination/Animatronic version of Foxy. He is found in he was buried in the ground with others during the day (in this case, burying around Charlie's house was his last) and "activated" the hibernation phase. Charlie and John began to investigate the creature, Charlie twisted his head (Foxy) aside, despite leaning against him joints, she concluded that the left part of the head is broken, broken guts, and half the cables torn out, the arm and elbow are not known whose hands were removed. After talking about the aforementioned two teenagers about the foxy creature burying he activated and began waving his paws, and his skin took on the glow, all the elements of the original Twisted Foxy were released and gained liquidity movements. Foxy caught Charlie and lifted her up and pulled her to him despite hitting the damaged frame with its opening springlock. John was stuck, Charlie could not face the robot's strength, then John grabbed Foxy's head trying to turn it to the side where the robot fell into uncontrollable convulsions and released the grip. Charlie broke free, but Foxy again he caught her and he drew her closer to her, that Charlie already had her shoulder in his chest cavity but Twisted Foxy had jerked her and let Charlie go. Multiple spring locks went off inside twisted Foxy,causing his head to come off. Charlie then heard a very high-pitched noise coming from inside Twisted Foxy's chest cavity. It was a small,flat disk the size of a half dollar coin. This disc changes the perspective that people see the Twisted Animatronics. Trivia *He most likely resembles his nightmare counterpart. But a few differences are shown, such as the hook, spores, eyes, and teeth (along with the gums). *Twisted Foxy is very similar to Hades Crawler, a boss in the game Legacy of Flan, which was also created by Scott Cawthon. Gallery TwistedOnesConcepts1.jpg|Concept art for Twisted Foxy as well as Twisted Wolf. Twisted foxy rejected design by ladyfiszi-dc02ygn.jpg|Twisted Foxy's rejected design. TwistedOnesPops.jpg|Leaked image of Twisted Foxy's pop along with the others. NewPops.jpg|Twisted Foxy's mystery mini along with the rest. Jpeg (4).jpg|Twisted Foxy's Pop. Fnaf wips by ladyfiszi-dc3d105.jpg|Concept for upcoming Twisted Foxy art (along with Purple Guy and Springtrap). Twisted Foxy.png|Twisted Foxy's plush. 7FP8fyKQne24ZkcRZ FfzYCL3qhZLk6AmKsi1ZrJUlI.png|Twisted Foxy along with the other plushes. Twisted-Foxy.jpg|Twisted Foxy's current form Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animatronics Category:Twisted Animatronic Category:Deceased Category:Male